dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Redemption
Thanks for correcting the dead (kinda) listing on the Secret Society page. The way I feel is that if they seemed to have died, and never came back (which unfortunately doesn't seem possible for at least awhile), then they should be assumed to be dead. It adds a level of "finality" to their stories, and will be great on completed pages for Gorilla Grodd, Lex Luthor, Parasite, and Tala.--Tim Thomason 21:48, 28 May 2006 (UTC) I like the new templates! --BoneGnawer 16:38, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Your pictures Please don't forget to properly credit the pictures you upload. There are hundreds of uncredited images on this site, and if each contributor makes a habit of crediting their own, it helps us to keep uncredited media to a minimum. Also, don't forget to tag the logo you created for this site. ― Thailog 19:52, 31 December 2006 (UTC) DC Animated Universe:Administrators‎ Hey, Redemption, please have a look at DC Animated Universe:Administrators and comment on the issue. Your input would be much appreciated, thanks.--Tim Thomason 02:16, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Image:TrickArrow.jpg My images may be playing tricks on me (cap came out different then how it appeared on player) but does the color look any different from the one previously uploaded? Yes, they do look different. They look brighter. Images should be unadulterated, and be uploaded as they naturally are — with a few exeptions, of course. The TrickArrow image hardly needs to be messed with. ― Thailog 10:46, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *Even brightness? I'm sorry but that's just insane. If they are not brightened up so the colors are a bit less dull and so I can actually see what's going on then they look like a stinking pile of crap. But I guess I should congratulate you...you've just unleashed hell. --'Redemption'Talk 14:46, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Infobox Images Some how I don't think you quite understand how this system works. If the image is clearly of better quality, no proposal is needed. Yes, the proposal is needed. The difference between both pictures is minimal. Just because yours is a DVDgrab, it doesn't make it immediately better. Especially since you altered its brightness. If this looked like a blur then this dispute wouldn't have taken place. But when the image is perfectly fine, like mine is, there's no need for a change based on a personal preference. Also, you keep adding pictured with enhanced brightness. As BoneGnawer stated here: any alterations to color levels, shading, brightness, contrast, alpha, etc., change the content of the image and shouldn't be used here. If you feel the need to contest that, then please do, but know that your pictures will very likely be replaced by their untainted versions if you persist. ― Thailog 15:18, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *And since when is BoneGnawer such of high rank that he determines what is and isn't allowed? I don't think neither of you understand...and I should point out that BoneGnawer also needs to put his money where his mouth is since I believe it was him who uploaded the colorized Kai-Ro image...that goes far beyond brightness/contrast edits that are needed. --'Redemption'Talk 15:19, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::He asked before replacing the image with that one. The ones that cared enough to discuss it, agreed that a colored picture was better than a B&W. You are not coloring B&W pics, you are making colored pics brighter, which seems rather unnecessary. ― Thailog 15:32, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Official warning I'm giving you an official warning. You’ve been asked many times in the past (most by BoneGnawer) to remain civil and to discuss instead of dictate. If you act like a troll, then you’ll be treated like one. If you reverse any more edits on Roulette again before discussing, you will be blocked. You do not make the rules, nor do you choose which ones to follow. ― Thailog 15:30, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *Okay. Show me where it says that it must be discussed. Otherwise, this warning is moot. And just for the record, I'm not the troll this time. Take a long look in the mirror. --'Redemption'Talk 15:33, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Redemption, rules of social conduct are not written. Well-educated people know them, others do not. I don't need to have a written rule that says I can give you an official warning if you ignore my requests. I asked you to discuss, what, 4 times? You disregarded those requests and carried on with the reversing. That's confrontational, and therefore warrants a warning. We don't have written rules against personal attacks either, but that doesn't mean people who instigate them won't be warned against it. ::Had you been a little more active lately, you'd have noticed that we discuss changes like infobox images, when the quality difference is not substantial. It’s the only way to avoid time-consuming conflicts like this one. ― Thailog 15:41, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *Ironic...you issue a warning for being confrontational when right here you make personal attacks. I believe that calls for a warning, don't you agree? After all, why should an admin be exempt from the rules? Unless...you want to be above the rules yourself. Stop being hypocrites before you go around and issue out warnings. That goes for both you and BoneGnawer. Though I admit he is somewhat more subtle in his actions. --'Redemption'Talk 15:45, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::No, he is more patient. And I fail to see where and how I'm insulting you... I know you don't like admonishments, but that's far from being a personal attacks. ― Thailog 15:51, 11 March 2007 (UTC) **I wouldn't call saying that no image should be tampered with and then turning around and colorizing the Epilogue images patience. "Well-educated people know them, others do not." I didn't realize we were taking shots at each other...--'Redemption'Talk 15:51, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't mean that as an insult. I was merely illustrating a point, which was: basic rules of social conduct are self-acquired.― Thailog 15:58, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, lets all take a deep breath. We all must remain civil, otherwise what's the point of collaborating? We're all guilty of being less than civil every now and then, but we must all do our best. When we fall short, it is the duty of the others to call us on it so we can correct the issue. :::Now, that being said, we've got rules and guidelines, and they must be followed in order to keep a sense of continuity and a professional level of content. However, if you disagree with a rule, it is perfectly fine to discuss it. Perhaps the rule will be changed or a exception will be made in a particular case (which is why we have a colorized pic for Kai-Ro). --BoneGnawer 17:13, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Image copyright problem with Image:Darkseidbrainiacbetrayal.jpg Thanks for uploading Image:Darkseidbrainiacbetrayal.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the .|license=If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper Image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper Fair Use Template.|}} ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper Image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper Fair Use Template.|}} If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be deleted if not correctly specified. Thank you. ― Thailog 21:42, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Image copyright problem with Image:Hawkgirlattacksimperium.jpg Redemption, thank you for uploading Hawkgirlattacksimperium.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using an ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use template. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. ― Thailog 16:37, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Image copyright problem with Image:Hawkgirlcry.jpg Redemption, thank you for uploading Hawkgirlcry.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using an ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use template. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. ― Thailog 16:37, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Image copyright problem with Image:Shayerakiss.jpg Redemption, thank you for uploading Shayerakiss.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using an ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use template. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. ― Thailog 16:37, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Image copyright problem with Image:Hrobetrayaljohn.jpg Redemption, thank you for uploading Hrobetrayaljohn.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source. You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using an . If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. ― Thailog 16:37, 25 May 2007 (UTC)